elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equipment attributes
Missing attributes There are I think only 2 left, that I do not have the exact in game text for. chance of extra attack chance of extra damage —Preceding unsigned comment added by Homo Princess (talk • ) 00:07, June 25, 2009 Maybe use Template:Item for images and coloring? This list looks kinda random. Also: It makes you a better (skill-derived profession) - fisher, tailor, carpenter, traveler, gene engineer etc. It improves your (skill) skill. It strengthens your (skill-related ability). EG ability to detect objects, hide It makes your performance better. It makes you literate Attributes only found on set artifacts? I can think of "it brings an end" and "increases quality of reward" - but just because I never saw randarts with these doesn't mean it's impossible. --Enlait 06:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Not sure about reward quality increase but I've seen ragnarok effects on random artifacts before. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 19:29, June 25, 2009 *if anyone wants to reorganize them to some kind of logical order that would be good. I sort of had some of them in the order they appear in game on equipment, but that logic kind of got muddled somewhere in the middle. Icons and color sound good. Improves skill comes in so many varieties of flavor text I didn't bother to add them all, since they all mean the same thing.--Homo Princess 09:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *I have a full list of attributes without the flavor of the text, all the invokes and damage types. I just put Increases ___ Skill. The list can be found here http://pastebin.com/m26097ec5 It's stored for a month. - Turbn —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 03:02, June 26, 2009 *Well there are some things I find interesting. I copied them here. Magic Damage Invokes Elemental Scar (s) Invokes Draw Shadow (a) Invokes Nightmare (s) Invokes Raging Roar (s) Invokes Chaos Ball (s) Invokes Lulwy's Trick (a) Invokes Dimensional Move (a) Invokes Shadow Step (a) Invokes Lightning Breath (a) Invokes Nerve Breath (a) Invokes Nether Breath (a) Invokes Divine Wisdom (s) Invokes Holy Veil (s) Invokes Hero (s) Invokes Speed (s) Invokes Regeneration (s) Invokes Holy Shield (s) Invokes Mist of Silence (s) Invokes Web (s) Invokes Lightning Bolt (s) Invokes Darkness Bolt (s) Invokes Mind Bolt (s) Invokes Ice Bolt (s) Invokes Healing Rain (s) Invokes Grenade (?) Invokes Decapitation (a) Amirite? --Enlait 04:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The enemy dies Anyone has an idea what this bad-ass-sounding property actually does? I mean, all weapons kill stuff. It's not like you can kill an enemy without him dying. I have a scythe with "enemy dies" property and I really kill stuff easily with it... Is it like, extra damage? --Enlait 20:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *I've never seen it. The jap wiki may offer a clue: :""ETANARUFOSU ○ ○" promise. This is not itself an effect. (1.16fix1)" :"At 1.16fix1 "They die" ENCHANTO confirmed. Item name was on the sacred treasures ETANARUFOSUKATTORASU. -- 2009-05-13 (水) 01:03:11 I they use, and special effects where you can not right now - 2009-05-13 (Wed) 01:03:11" :I think that means it does nothing right now, but could in later versions. --Homo Princess 20:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :The enemy dies isn't really a property. It always appears on "eternal force" weapons which are the rarest in the game IMO. They always come blessed, and with a ton of bonuses. I've had them for awhile, and haven't noticed anything occur. I assume it is just a joke considering how rare they are, or unfinished. - Turbn —Preceding unsigned comment added by talk) 02:57, June 26, 2009 Invoke I have seen invoke weapons with spells (ex: Holy Shield) and special actions (ex: breath attacks). jap wiki says not every spell or special action can appear as an invoke, only some. Homo Princess 20:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) "It disturbs your growth" Y'know, this is considered a negative trait by the game, but is it really? Unless it takes so much xp that none of your primary skills rise, isn't it advantageous to slow general levelling, mutants aside? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 19:23, September 22, 2009 Reduces/Nullifies damage you take Has anyone done any testing on the effects of these properties? I've done some preliminary testing and they do seem to function relatively effectively in small quantities, but I haven't had time for a more in depth look yet. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Tsenzouken (talk • ) 06:33, January 8, 2010 'It reveals religion' I found an item that states 'It reveals religion'. It says 'You feel as someone is watching me intently when you put it on'. I don't know what it does though. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 06:37, January 15, 2010 :When you talk to somebody, it lists their religion next to their name. The message that somebody is watching you is unrelated: that is displayed when equipping any blessed item. -- Kasarn 07:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ### Any ideas how to translate these # into numbers? I'm most concerned about skill bonuses. --Enlait 18:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It Is Alive Anyone know how often this happens? I went through about 5 minutes of wishing up claymores to find one with this attributte, and found none. Maybe It's just with certain weapons? I'd really like to know about this stuff. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Salizine (talk • ) 06:14, March 29, 2010 :When I last wishspammed, it came up 3/205 times. -- Kasarn 08:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC)